This invention relates to weather seals, and more particularly, to a weather seal improvement in an assembly of a frame and movable panel, such as a ventilating skylight assembly.
Existing ventilating skylights suffer from a combination of ills. They sometimes leak during rain. They may jam and fail to close or open from frost build-up. When new, they may be difficult to open due to seal-created vacuums. They may deteriorate rapidly due to weather exposure. They may be difficult to install, inaccessible, and even when closed, may allow valuable heat to be lost to the outdoors. Nevertheless, ventilating skylights are desired for improved lighting, ventilation, and aesthetics.